Endure
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: "To be a Protector, you will need to endure all that comes to towards you…do anything to keep the tribe safe" Munkustrap knows this too well, having his father tell him that from when he was a kitten. Becoming the Protector, far too young, Munkustrap knows that in order to keep his family safe, he'll have to endure, no matter how hard or emotionally destroying the deal is. Arc 1
' _To be a Protector, you will need to endure all that comes to towards you…do anything to keep the tribe safe.'_

Munkustrap breathed in the cold afternoon air, his dad's words echoing through his mind as he walked through the streets.

Old Deuteronomy had given Munkustrap that advice the day he had become the Protector, taking over the role as the previous Protector had been murdered by Macavity, the Hidden Paw and enemy of the Jellicle Cats. He gave a bitter scoff, kicking at a rock by his feet.

He endured.

He endured fights against strays, against Pollicles, against other tribes seeking to encroach on their territory, and fought against Macavity. He endured the long nights and even longer days keeping watch over the yard and all the occupants, breaking up arguments and being mediator between them, keeping the kittens and the others in line.

Munkustrap sighed as he walked, feeling colder as he walked further away from the yard. He tugged at his collar uncomfortably, wishing he could just rip it off and throw it away.

The Jellicles had all assumed he had gotten himself a human family when he came back into the yard with the collar. They had all congratulated him, his dad beaming with pride.

' _Having a Human family is a great honour, Munkustrap, a safe haven and a way to keep track of the changes to their world, changes that could affect us.'_ His Dad had so proudly told him.

If only he knew…

If only knew he had no human family…that it was nothing more than a ruse so they wouldn't get suspicious or worried when he disappeared for a few days.

Munkustrap wished that he could throw away the collar, toss it as far away from himself as possible, as it reminded him that he was marked, that he was _owned._

Forcing his paws away from his collar, Munkustrap continued to walk.

He had told the Jellicles that he had to go see his humans for a few days, that they would worry about him if he didn't, but he wasn't. He wished he was, wished he had a human family, but no.

A letter had appeared in his den, telling him that he was wanted once more.

It made Munkustrap sick to his stomach to see it, so he ripped it up into indistinguishable pieces, but he knew he couldn't avoid the meeting…

He had to endure.

So he lied to his family, Tugger had asked to go with him, to see why having humans were so great, but Munkustrap had rebuffed him, snapping at him and telling him that he didn't want him to go, that he was too rowdy for his humans and they didn't like strange cats.

Tugger had hissed at him, brown eyes flashing with hurt, before stalking away.

Munkustrap had hated hurting his brother like that, but it was for the best, to keep this lie going, to keep him safe.

As he approached the building, he locked away his emotions, locking away the hurt.

He stood outside the door, breathing in deeply, trying to not to give into his instinct, and want, and just turn and run back to the safety of the yard, into his father's arms and cry, wanting him to protect him from enduring this.

But instead, he swallowed the nauseous feeling, pushing open the door and walking inside.

Munkustrap tried to even his breathing as entered the room, head lowered.

He couldn't bear to look up.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Macavity's smooth voice called to him. Munkustrap shuddered, hating that voice.

"We made a deal." Munkustrap managed to say, voice even. "I've never stood you up before…"

He heard Macavity chuckle.

"That is true," Macavity crooned. "Now come join me, dear pet." Munkustrap forced his feet to move, walking over to where Macavity was lounging on the bed. Macavity just laughed softly as he grabbed Munkustrap's arm, pulling him onto the bed.

Munkustrap swallowed hard as he was pushed onto his back, Macavity straddling his middle, his paws exploring every curve and dip of Munkustrap.

If only the Jellicles knew…

He had been struggling to keep on top of all the attacks by Macavity and his followers on the yard, being so new to being the full-time Protector.

There had been an attack on the yard, while Munkustrap was still the second, and so many of the full-grown Toms had died, including the Protector, while Munkustrap managed to survive, holding his own against even Macavity.

Now, there were only a pawful of Toms that could fight, most of them being so young and still so untrained to fighting, and then there were the older Toms who had survived the attack, but Skimble was getting on in age and still had to keep going on the trains, Gus was far too old now, Bustopher far too fat, Asparagus wasn't a strong fighter and Deuteronomy was barely around, and even then he wasn't much of a fighter.

Munkustrap had been struggling to keep them all safe with the few Toms, and Queens, he had left.

Then Macavity had appeared in the yard, finding Munkustrap while he was out alone, patrolling the clearings and had offered him a deal.

" _You want me to what?!" Munkustrap had yelped, shocked. Macavity just smirked, leaning against an old cupboard._

" _I want you to warm my bed," He purred. "Let me mate with you, rut you until I have no energy."_

" _Why me?!" Munkustrap cried, green eyes wide. Macavity had laughed, pushing off of the cupboard to walk over to Munkustrap, standing a mere whisker width apart from him._

" _Because you intrigue me," Macavity purred, lifting his paw to stroke Munkustrap's face. Munkustrap just stood frozen in shock, and possibly Macavity's magic. "You held up your own against me in a fight while your own Protector couldn't even survive my followers, yet you did, and you came out of it barely scathed." Macavity's gold eyes trailed down Munkustrap's strong build._

" _Plus, with a body like yours…" Macavity purred. Munkustrap turned his head away, only to have Macavity turn it back. He stared in Macavity's gold eyes._

" _You come to me, whenever I call, and your tribe will be safe from me." Macavity offered. "You're terribly outmatched by my followers, especially with so few fighters these days…and you don't want to make those unprepared kittens fight, you know what that outcome would be." Munkustrap swallowed hard, his dad's words about protecting the tribe, no matter the cost, ringing in his ears._

 _He gave a ragged breath. "If I agree, none of your followers will hurt any of the Jellicles…" Macavity nodded._

" _And I'll even keep other tribes away from you." Macavity purred, sweetening the deal, knowing it was far too good for him to pass up. Munkustrap nodded, unable to look Macavity in the eyes._

" _I agree then." He whispered. "When you call for me, I will come, but no Jellicles will ever find out about this, especially my Father."_

 _Macavity chuckled, paw drifting down Munkustrap's face, down his bare neck, to rest on his shoulder. "Never fear, Pet, your image will remain intact." Macavity purred, knowing just how much this young son of the Leader wanted to impress his father and make him proud._

Munkustrap blinked, looking up at Macavity as Macavity nipped at his neck around his collar.

It had been six months since that day…and he had lost count of the times he had been summoned to Macavity's bed.

"I do love seeing you wear that collar." Macavity purred as he nuzzled Munkustrap's neck. "It shows that you belong to me, not that those foolish Jellicles see that." Munkustrap closed his eyes, trying to ignore Macavity's groping. He tried to ignore as Macavity's breathing got heavier, the grasping and groping turning bruising, as Macavity pulled his legs over his shoulders, biting down into Munkustrap's neck as he claimed Munkustrap once more.

Munkustrap just focused on the beating of his heart.

He had to endure.

Later, when Macavity had finally tired himself out, three-four bouts of mating later, Munkustrap lay on his side, trying to ignore the fact that Macavity was practically spooning him, making sure he didn't go too far. He stared out of the skylights near the roof, watching the moon track its way across the sky.

Only a few more days to endure, before Macavity decided he was tired of Munkustrap, until the next time.

He kept thinking of the time Macavity had put the collar on him, hissing in his ear that he belonged to him. He knew that Macavity was making sure that he could get Munkustrap for days at a time, by making the Jellicles believe he had a family, not content with letting Munkustrap go after a few hours.

Munkustrap knew he was doing what he had to, to protect those he loved.

He couldn't imagine getting young, small Pouncival to try fight off Macavity's brutal fighters, or sweet Jemima trying to defend herself against several merciless cats…he just couldn't stomach the thought, so that's why he's putting himself through this, for those who couldn't defend themselves.

He still didn't quite know why Macavity was so interested in him.

Perhaps it was because it was a way to own him, to show his dominance.

Perhaps it was a way to get back at Deuteronomy, using his first born son for his own pleasure.

Perhaps it was just Macavity's sick, twisted pleasure wanting Munkustrap under him.

Perhaps it was all of it.

"You're losing weight." Munkustrap blinked open his eyes, confused, as Macavity stopped his examination of his prey's body.

"W-What?" Munkustrap stammered, confused. Macavity slowly ran his paw down Munkustrap's sides, feeling each bump of his ribs.

"You're losing weight, you're not eating enough." Macavity said once more, tilting his head. "I don't like it, makes you feel like a Queen," sneered Macavity.

"I'll eat more often," Munkustrap mumbled, not meeting Macavity's eyes.

"Good, I like to see my Pet in his best shape." Macavity just purred, leaning down to nip at Munkustrap's bottom lip. Macavity pushed Munkustrap off the bed, the silver Tabby landing with a thump and a moan on the ground. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching the dejected Tabby sit up.

Munkustrap hated this.

He had to endure.

Endure, he kept thinking, as he settled between Macavity's legs, wincing as Macavity tangled his claws in his silver head fur, pushing his head down with a loud, pleasured groan.

"Yes, my Pet, yesss!" Macavity moaned above him. "You work marvels with that sweet mouth and talented tongue of yours!"

Endure.

The three days passed ever so slowly for Munkustrap, constantly being mated by Macavity.

Munkustrap winced as Macavity rolled them over, so Munkustrap was astride him.

He hated doing this. He'd rather take it lying down.

But it seemed to be Macavity's favourite way to end his three days with Munkustrap, making Munkustrap do the moving, making Munkustrap make sure he had gotten his pleasure and was living up to his end of the deal.

It also destroyed him more, to be reduced to pleasuring Macavity.

"Good, Pet," Macavity crooned as Munkustrap moved above him. He grabbed his chin, forcing Munkustrap to look at him.

He did love to see those beautiful green eyes.

Ones that belong just to him.

With a throaty cry, Macavity rolled them over, finishing off their bout. Munkustrap winced as Macavity's paw wrapped around him, pleasuring him.

"You earned this, my Pet." Macavity purred. "For being such a good, obedient little Pet…didn't you?"

"Yes, Macavity," Munkustrap gasped, unable to control himself as his back arched, losing control.

Then, it was over.

"Until next time, my Pet." Macavity purred, forcing one more forceful kiss on the Tabby's lips, tongue fighting for dominance. Munkustrap sighed as the ginger fiend finally pulled away, watching as Munkustrap groomed himself, hungry golden eyes focused on him as he left to head back to his family.

If only they knew what he endured for them to be safe…

Munkustrap paused as he reached the gates, a chill settling in his bones. Taking in a deep breath, he composed himself, fixing a smile on his face as he walked into the yard.

He smiled and greeted all that he passed, lying about his time spent at his 'human' home. He sat on the tyre, surrounded by his friends, watching as Alonzo and Plato wrestled, Tugger and Misto bickered playfully, Cori and Tantomile pouring over their spell books, the kittens playing without a care in the world, the Queens gossiping, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer giggling as they whispered to one another, the elders sitting by the infirmary, watching over the kittens as they talked and knitted.

Eventually, he was unable to sit there any longer, skin crawling, nausea rising. He bid the others a goodnight, saying that he just needed sleep, lying that his 'young human' had exhausted him, but he just needed to get away.

He crawled into his nest, pulling his blanket over his head, and finally allowed his emotions to break.

He sobbed into his pillow, feeling used.

He never wanted life to be like this, he thought he'd still be the second when he was this age, with all of the fighting Toms and Queens still around, not the Protector and having just a handful of fighters to defend the yard…not having to protect a family with barely any defence.

Munkustrap eventually calmed down, his eyes beginning to drift close.

He knew he'd get a letter from Macavity soon enough, they seem to be coming in more frequently now, and he knew that one day his family would discover his horrible secret.

But for now he would endure, to keep them safe, to keep them smiling, free and happy.

For the tribe, for his family, he would endure. 

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, that was sort of heavy to write…but it was just nudging at my mind…what lengths someone would go to to protect the ones they loved.

Anyway…

Please read and review?

HGP!


End file.
